


They Made You The Bad Guy

by writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom



Series: Pnat Apocalypse AU [2]
Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: But it's understandable, Isaac is kind of a jerk, Isaac is kind of the reason why apocalypse started, Max is patient, i am rereading homestuck, i'm writing in the middle of the night, ironically he is the magneto here, kind of, more insight into this au of mine, or at least thought of that way, spectrals hinted at being non-human, this is kind of shitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 22:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15180599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom/pseuds/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom
Summary: YOU: Be Isaac O'ConnorEntirely Unrelated topic: has anyone thought of a crossover between homestuck & Mahou Shoujo Site? with dave still having time controlling powers, and eridan having a teleporting gun? Eridave anyone? pls? i don't ship them but it kinda fits in my mind???thank you for reading thx and have a good day.





	They Made You The Bad Guy

**Author's Note:**

> end me lel
> 
> this is pretty shitty in my honest opinion.
> 
> I probably could have done better, but it was a situation were the idea was just there and needs to be written immediately but the small part of you that likes to write is "no."

You are now Isaac O’Connor. 

You are also known as the God of Thunder.

The one who controls the weather, the rain…

Everyone you have, or at least once had a close relationship with call you an asshole.

Except for Puckett.

Though that’s because he was probably too dignified for such name calling.

All high and mighty, you would bet he knew exactly how much he had power as a leader of spirits, and a spectral.

Bitch.

….

Okay, you might be making things up.

Puckett wouldn’t do that.

The only reason why he isn’t snarling or threatening you whenever you show up is because he is trying to keep you and Johnny from making all the progress all of you made post apocalypse go to shit.

Even if that progress meant having those humans start to be able to depend on themselves.

Seriously, is he aware how much danger they posed? Especially with how prejudiced they could be?

He should know better by now, especially after going through all those experiments those scientists made them go through-!!

Okay.

So technically it was your fault for using your powers out in the open.

But that didn’t make the humans any less bad.

They tortured you, both you and him.

Then through a lab accident the barrier between the whole world and the other side had broken entirely.

And then it all went to shit.

Despite what the others except Max implies, you weren’t the bad guy.

They made you the bad guy, painted in the colors of the enemy.

You knew that if it wasn’t for Puckett, Jones or Lisa would have killed you already.

Cody had cheerfully informed you of that fact when no one was around to hear.

But still, despite the fact that you were grateful, that didn’t mean that you could just agree to make clouds that would run their own course throughout the world.

Nope.

That meant giving the piece of shits that destroyed your life a gift.

Never by your hands.

You didn’t care if this made Puckett look at you with sad eyes. 

He should know better than to always rely on his second chance policy.

{YES!!! NO PUPPET OF MINE SHALL BOW DOWN TO THE WHIMS OF OTHER HUMANS!!! THEY ARE BENEATH US!}

You kindly tell King C. To shut the hell up.

————

[MANY YEARS INTO THE FUTURE]

{HE IS SUCH A PATHETIC LUMP!!! SCORNED BY HIS SISTER-}

You tell King C. To shut the hell up.

When the time spirit had given Puckett the choice to bring back two people from the past in return for helping him, you weren’t surprised he asked for Guerra and Burger, given the situation.

And you weren’t surprised when his little sister had gotten angry at him for not taking the chance to bring back their father as well. 

You were surprised by how monotonous he was as he replied.

“Isabel couldn’t have functioned without Ed. We need a functioning fighter with us.”

This was true.

You knew Puckett had changed over the years, made choices that put the people he lead first before himself, and his sister.

Perhaps you shouldn’t be so surprised that he would put his feelings about his late father aside.

But something about that sentence didn’t rub you right.

Perhaps it was how he spoke as if Guerra was a pawn-

But Puckett wasn’t like that.

You knew this much.

Despite everything that was done to him, he would never change his kind nature.

It was because of the war that he was acting this way.

Yeah.

Probably.

————

Predictably, the combined factions of yours, Puckett’s and Jhonny’s along with Isabel and Ed, and the other supernatural creatures, defeated the Grudge King.

Thus the world is saved from the salvation of a permanent end-

Okay fine the world is saved and you suppose things aren’t so bad.

Against your better judgement, you made a couple of weather clouds that you have no control of and sent them off to roam the earth. 

You informed Puckett and the others to not look at you with those overly excited eyes.

You were especially indignant when all four of Puckett’s eyes sparkled with pride.

You were older than him dammit.

\---------

Things weren’t completely repaired.

Isabel and Ed were still learning to adapt to the new timeline they were pulled into seconds away from danger.

Max still had issues with wanting things for himself, and grieving over lost ones along with Zoey.

Johnny letted his fear of losing what’s his influence the decisions he has to make.

Cody, while he had finally made the decision, is struggling to move on along with Lisa, who had the same issues.

And there was the whole mess of humans, spirits and ghosts struggling to break all the metaphorical barriers between them.

And you are struggling to accept that spectrals- that YOU were human, despite the powers you have. 

You are struggling to accept the fact that not everything was about you, that everyone didn’t blame you for EVERYTHING.

For some things yeah, you are thoroughly guilty for certain actions and you were also kind of a prick…

But your role wasn’t that big for all the miseries that happened in their life.

Slowly, you think, things are being repaired.

Things are being rebuild.

It was only the beginning of the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> please share your thoughts, criticise, anything really i want to discuss the possibilities with this kind of au.
> 
> thank you for reading
> 
> sorry if your mind melted by how stupid some sentences sounded like.


End file.
